parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariel (Aquamarine)
Ariel: the Movie (also known as Ariel in the U.K., Japanese, and Australian releases) is animated (mostly Computer-generated,and traditional) Direct-to-DVD and Spaceface's parody of the 2006 Australian-American film, Aquamarine. Parody Cast *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Aquamarine *Faline (Disney's Bambi) as Claire Brown *Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) as Hailey Rogers **Stephanie (Pat and Stan), Annette, Danielle, and Collete (Lady and the Tramp 2), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Marie (The AristoCats), and Skye (PAW Patrol) as themselves/extra protagonists *Noah (Max: the Movie) as Raymond *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Ginny Rogers *Yancy (Re-Animated and Out of Jimmy's Head) as Cecilia Banks *Pappy-Pine as Grandpa Bob *Grandma (Really Woolly) as Grandma Maggie *Walter Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) as Storm Banks *Kermit the Frog (the Muppets) as Leonard *Miss Piggy (the Muppets) as Bonnie *Captain Star (TUGS) as Aquamarine's father (Unseen character) Cast *Jodi Benson - Ariel, Lady, Sawyer, Stephanie, Various *Kristen Wiig - Lola Bunny *Kallan Holley - Skye *Andrea Bowen - Faline *Tara Strong - Marie, *Adam Wylie - Noah *Rhea Lando - Yancy *Eric Jacobson - Miss Piggy *Steve Whitmire - Kermit the Frog *Carlos Alazraqui - Lazlo, Pappy-Pine, Walter's Fear, Various *Anthony Field - Anthony Field-mouse *Murray Cook - Murray Cocker *Jeff Fatt - Jeff Ferret *Greg Page - Greg *Jeff Dunham - Jeff Duck-ham, Peanut Woozle, José Trivia *Kristen Wiig reprises her voice of Lola from The Looney Tunes Show. *Noah, Ariel, Yancy, and TBA are the only Whitenots/humans to appear in this film, Not counting Captain Star from TUGS, who's not seen in the movie. *In the orignal movie, the titular character doesn't use any spell to be human; In the Spaceface remake she uses a human spell without the part where she can only have legs when the sun's out, and that they have to be dry. *Several scenes from this film were recycled from some movies: ** The animation of Ariel attempting to stand up and keeping her balance is recycled from "The Little Mermaid" (the movie where Ariel's from), but with in the scene instead of being rather silent, and only this time with her lips moving in a new face pattern from the original scene. ** The Scenes of the the Emotions inside of Walter Bunny are recycled from the 2015 Disney/Pixar film, "Inside Out", but with the emotions controlling Walter in place of Mr. Andersen, and several of Mr. Andersen's Anger and Fear's lines are redubbed by Pete Docter, and Carlos Alazraqui. ** The animation of dance sequence in was traced from The Silly Song sequence from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The conversation on the telephone is the scene with Thomas, the Fat Controller and the policeman in Thomas in Trouble, the Scene with Donald, and the Fat Controller in Break Van, the conversation between Thomas, and the Fat Controller in Thomas Comes to Breakfast, and the scene with the Fat Controller, Percy, and Daisy in Percy's Predicament, all sped up, and some of it played backwards. *The Instrumental opening from The Little Mermaid, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, and At the Beach (from Snoopy Come Home) are used in the film as the opening musical sequence. In addition, the reprise of Zip-a-Dee-Doh-Dah from 1946 Disney film, "Song of the South" is featured in the film's final scene. *Stock footage from Henry's Forest, Emily's Adventure, Woodland Cafe and the Babyscapes video, Celebration of Colors, and re-edited clips and recycled footage from , Disneyland Fun, and A Day at Disneyland are used. *It's unknown what happens to Yancy, after the scene where she Knocks Ariel off the dock. *When Lola, Ariel, Faline, Sawyer, Marie, and Skye have a Movie night with the TV, Walt Disney's 1937 animated film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs plays on the TV. *The logo, music, and announcement of Walter Bunny's career as a reporter, is parody of these from the Sesame Street News Flash sketches on Sesame Street. TBA Category:Parodies